Nuestro Pedacito de Cielo
by NessCullen95
Summary: Alice y Jasper, humanos, tienen una hermosa vida juntos, que será de uno sin el otro? podrian vivir a falta de su mitad?
1. Chapter 1

POV Alice.

-Cuéntamelo todo, cómo te lo pidio? Fue romántico? Ya pusieron fecha? Estás embarazada?...-Y Rosalie seguía a full con las miles de preguntas; desde que le conté que Jasper me propuso matrimonio se había puesto como una radio medio rayada, bueno, estaba muy feliz, mi hermoso novio me propuso matrimonio. Habíamos pasado 5 años de novios, la verdad es que Jazz me había gustado toda la vida, desde que lo conocí en tercer grado de primaria y tiró de mi pelo.

-Te lo contaré todo mañana, Rose, lo prometo...

-Maldita, siempre te lo guardas todo.¿Que dirán Carlisle y Esme? y ¡¿tus hermanos?! Oh Dios, Al, ¿cuando tiraras la bomba?-Por lo visto Rose no se callaba nunca.

-Aún no deben saberlo, supongo que en un mes pondremos la fecha, queremos ir despacio...

-Despacio? Ese no es tu estilo, tampoco el de mi hermano...que traman ustedes dos? Al, si no ponen ya la fecha, vas a llegar al altar en silla de ruedas!

-Rose! No digas eso, seré tu futura cuñada, recuerdas? quiero verte en la boda!

-Okey entonces cuéntamelo todo mañana en el almuerzo, debo irme, la película de Nessie ya terminó-De vez en cuando, Rose, cuidaba a mi pequeña sobrina de tres años, Nessie, era hija de mi hermano y de Bella, mi cuñada. La pobre quedó embarazada en la luna de miel, y no es que la niña fuera un problema, pero ellos eran recíen casados y querían de vez en cuando algo de intimidad.

-Oh ve ve rapido! Mándale un beso de mi parte

-Te la imaginas en tu boda? Que vestido va a usar? Ay Al, estoy tan feliz por ti! Al fin mi hermano encontro a alguien que valga la pena.

-Rose, me vas a hacer llorar, te quiero, hablamos luego!- y colgué antes de que siga con la emoción. La verdad es que me sorprendía lo mucho que Rosalie se habia emocionado... Ella siempre era seria y algo reservada, aunque ver a su hermano feliz la hacía feliz, debia ser eso el porqué se mostraba mas entusiasmada que yo.

Me puse el pijama y recibí un mensaje de mi amado, deseandome las buenas noches, a mi y a nuestra pequeña hija que venía en camino. Así es, estaba embarazada, hacía un par de días que se lo había contado a Jazz... Al principio se asustó, no pudo reaccionar. Pero al otro día volvió a mi casa con un ramo de flores y chocolates, dedicándome la mejor de las declaraciones de amor, diciéndome que no importara lo que pasara, yo era la mujer de su vida, y me quería para siempre. Y hoy habíamos sellado nuestro amor, a pesar de que lo habíamos hecho hace rato, pero hoy dí el si.

Solo esperaba que mis hermanos no se enteren, y menos Edward, que me cuidaba como una hija.

Al otro dia, realize mis labores, fuí al trabajo, y luego tenía mi primera cita con el ginecólogo, que me diría si de verdad estaba esperando un bebe y de cuanto tiempo estaba. Aunque yo ya estaba cien por ciento segura.

Puntual como siempre, a las seis y cuarto de la tarde, Jazz me esperaba en la puerta de mi trabajo, para ir al consultorio.

-Estas hermosa hoy...hoy y siempre- Jasper me abrazó dulcemente y yo hundí mi cara en su abrigo, olía delicioso. Nos dimos un beso profundo y tomamos un taxi.

-Al parecer, señorita Cullen, usted tiene un mes exacto de embarazo. Aún no podremos saber el sexo del bebe, pero si sigue mis indicaciones, estará sano, y contento- El doctor era amigable, y sonreía mucho. Al parecer le gustaba mucho su trabajo.

-De eso no lo dudo- Dijo Jasper, en referencia a lo del bebe contento. Yo le dedique la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-Supongo que nos veremos en un par de semanas señorita Cullen, y felicidades.

-Muchas gracias- respondimos con Jazz al unísono, y salimos del consultorio tomados de la mano.

-Cómo se llamará?- La pregunta de Jazz me sorprendió, no lo había pensado, es decir...aún tenia ocho meses para buscar el nombre perfecto para el bebe, y hasta ahora no había pensado en ninguno.

-mmm no lo sé...no lo he pensado, amor.

-Si es niño...-dijo Jazz mirando quien sabe qué en alguna parte del cielo, como si éste fuera a darle la respuesta- se llamará...

-Jace- Dije yo. La verdad es que siempre imaginé a una niña corriendo con nosotros y que me acompañe a ir de compras. Nunca en un niño, pero me sorprendió la velocidad con la que se me vino el nombre a la cabeza.

-Es perfecto- Dijo Jasper, muy satisfecho, y orgulloso.

-Perfecto?

-Sí. Aparte de que sea parte tuya y mía de sangre, la combinación de nombres es excelente, me sorprendes.

Combinación de nombres. No me lo había pensado. Jace era la combinación perfecta entre nuestros nombres. Me preguntaba como sería el de niña...

-Si es niña...-Empezó de nuevo, Jazz, esta ves mirando mas abajo del cielo, en dirección al parque que teníamos en frente...

-Janice?- pregunte con cara de asco, casi afirmando. Jasper estalló en carcajadas.

-No creo que ese sea un buen nombre para una niña...que te parece... Chloe?- mi cara de asco cambió por una llena de amor y alegría. El nombre Chloe era perfecto. No solo porque me gustara y fuera lindo, sino porque Jazz recordó algo de nuestra infancia.

-Es hermoso- le dije besando su mejilla.

-Lo sé, soy un genio- Jazz me dedico su sonrisa de orgullo, la que adoraba.

-Cómo te acordaste?-pregunté.

-Bueno... como olvidar ese dia despues de haber tocado tu cabello por primera vez...

-No lo tocaste, lo estiraste hasta que me dolió mucho, y me hiciste llorar- le recordé. Jasper rió y se llevó una mano a su cabeza, peinándose. Me abrazo y besó mi pelo.

-Bueno...y ahí apareció ella...una muñeca igualita a vos. Con unas colitas adorables, y un vestido rosa y botitas marrones como los que llevabas puestos- me quedé contemplando a Jazz, recordando y contandome nuestra pequeña historia.

-Tu mamá vino corriendo con ella en sus manos y te la dió, la abrazaste, y no la dejabas ir, recuerdo haberte llamado tonta y preguntarte como se llamaba ese clon tuyo que llevabas en tus brazos...

-Y yo te respondí Chloe- Ámbos sonreíamos de oreja a oreja.

-Exacto...estaba celoso de esa muñeca, quise arrancártela de los brazos y tu madre me golpeó las manos para que no te tocara...luego de eso tuve que esperar al otro dia para volver a verte...y es hasta el día de hoy que tu madre me odia.

-Disculpa, pero tu madre es mi madre también- le dije entre risas. Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos de la plaza y apollé mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Gracias por recordarlo..y estar aquí conmigo.

-Siempre estaré para ti, mi hermosa duende, dueña de todos mis deseos y sueños, dueña de mi corazón...

-Te amo, Jazz

-Y yo a ti, amor- Nos estuvimos besando largo rato, hasta que la bocina de un auto al que no oía hace mucho sonó.

-Será mejor que busquen un hotel!- Nos gritaba Emmett entre risas. Con Jasper nos separamos un poco y volteamos a ver a Emmett, mi hermano-Cuñado, ya pude arreglar este cacharro!- Gritaba Emmett desde la esquina.

Jasper me tomo de la mano y depositó un beso en ella, estaba algo ruborizada. Nos paramos y fuimos a donde estaba "el cacharro "

-No le digas así, es lo primero que conseguí...

-Como sea, sabía que andarían por aquí asi que se los traje, anden con cuidado, y deja a mi hermanota temprano en casa- Dijo Emm, despeinándome.

-Hey!- dije yo.

-Tranquilo, mañana te la llevo...-Dijo Jazz a modo de broma, Emmett ya estaba preparando sus puños...

-Era un chiste, hoy a las once en punto la dejo en casa...

-Mas te vale Hale, ya sabes que estoy casado con tu hermana...

Eso puso algo nervioso a mi Jazz, pero hasta yo sabía que el cumpliria con su promesa.

Nos despedimos de Emmett, y Jasper me llevo a cenar a un hermoso restaurante en las afueras de la ciudad.

Decidimos cenar afuera del restaurante, el cual estaba a pocos metros del muelle, y todo estaba iluminado con luces y se podían ver las estrellas.

-Es muy hermoso todo, Jazz, gracias.

-Tu eres hermosa, y no me lo agradezcas, te lo debo...

Nos besamos nuevamente. Pasamos la noche hablando de nuestra boda y de como seria nuestra hija, bueno, Jazz queria que fuera varon, asi que solo hablaba de cuando el fuera a enseñarle futbol, o a jugar al baseball, el deporte de nuestra familia.

-Sabes?...Si tuvieramos a Chloe, la llevaria de compras y la entrenaría muy bien para que sepa combinar los colores..así podra ayudarme a vestirte...

-Dos Alice!- Dijo Jazz, tapandose la cara con una mano. Luego rió y vio mi cara.

-Lo siento,amor, no hablaba en serio...sea Jace..o Chloe, seran únicos, y voy a amarlos, eternamente como a ti.

Sus palabras me cautivaron nuevamente. Nunca me arrepentiría de esto, de haberme entregado a Jasper para siempre. Jamas amaría a otro, ni si quiera podía pensarlo, el lo era todo para mi. Siempre me mantuvo tranquila cuando pasaba por los peores momentos. Era mis alegrías, mis sonrisas, mi ropa colorida que useaba todos los días solo para él...todo, era Jasper.

-En que piensas?- me preguntó.

-En lo mucho que te amo.

Pedimos la cuenta, y una vez que terminamos, nos quedamos viendo los barcos un rato, abrazados y besandonos, como si nadie nos estuviera viendo, y fueramos solos, él y yo.

-Es hora de volver...-Jazz ya estaba triste, y yo..ni pensarlo.

-Te esperaré mañana...-le dije. Nuevamente nuestros labios se juntaron, Jasper tomó otra postura, me acercó lo mas que pudo a su cuerpo, y... el sonido de mi teléfono nos despertó.

-Que pasa, Rose?- Dije, como era de esperar, era Rosalie de nuevo..

-Tonta, no viniste hoy...-oh oh..

-Lo siento Rose, me olvidé, tuve que ir al me..-Jasper me detuvo, ya que el sabia que yo no queria que nadie supiera, siendo mi cómplice.

-Tuve que ir al mecánico a buscar el auto con Jasper...-dije haciéndome la tonta.

-Estás segura? Porque Emm dijo que iba a llevarte el auto esta tarde y..-corte antes de seguir escuchando su cuestionario que me ponía los pelos de punta.

-Todo en orden?- me pregunto Jazz, acariciando mi mejilla.

-Todo en orden- le respondí, volviendo a juntar nuestros labios.

La carretera estaba con mucha niebla, casi no se veía nada, odiaba que eso pasara, me asustaba un poco, pero confiaba en mi conductor...

-Esto esta muy complicado...-decía Jasper- será mejor que paremos un rato...

-Pero pronto serán las once y no tengo señal aquí...-dije algo tonta.

-Alice, mira el camino, apenas puedo distinguir por donde estamos yendo, es peligroso-dijo Jasper. Y tenia razón, pero no queria que nos retaran de nuevo...

-Voy a parar en la próxima entrada...

-Si es que la hay...

Estábamos a unos cuantos metros de la próxima entrada, apenas podia ver los autos...todo era muy complicado. La bosina de una camioneta nos sobrsaltó. Jasper trató de evitarla, pero ya la teniamos encima nuestro, Jazz desabrocho su cinturón y el mío, y se abalanzó sobre mi...escuché como todo se hacía pedazos, lo último que vi fue el cielo con estrellas, y cerré los ojos.

-Jasper...Jasper...-Logré decir. No sentía el cuerpo, apenas sentía mis labios moverse...y volvio la inconciencia. Podía escuchar sirenas, no sé cuanto tiempo transcurrió, aún no sentía nada, y era como estar en una nebulosa en medio de la nada, como un meteorito flotando en medio del espacio.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Rosalie

Mi cuñada no había venido a verme, la llamé y me colgó el teléfono; bien yo sabía que me mentía. De seguro estaba embarazada y por eso Jasper le propuso matrimonio. Me había mentido. Ya eran mas de las once.

-Emmett...a que hora venían Jasper y Alice?

-Ya deberían de estar aquí...-dijo mi oso, abrazándome por la espalda.

-Edward- llamé. Edward estaba en el sillón frente al televisor con Renesmee durmiendo con su cabecita en sus piernas. Tomó con cuidado la cabeza de la niña y la acomodó para que pudiera levantarse.

-Rose?- le di el telefono para que llame a Alice. Él solo asintió.

-Jasper es siempre puntual...-decía Bella.

-Lo sé, y ya estoy preocupada.

-No contesta- Edward ya estaba demasiado nervioso, notaba la tensión en su cara, en la de mi oso y en la de Bella.

Carlisle y Esme estaban en su isla de vacaciones. Nosotros estabamos solos, pero ya éramos bastante adultos para cuidarnos.

El teléfono de la casa sono y nos asustó. Me levanté de un salto, y atendí al segundo tono. Todos seguian con cara de susto.

-Casa Cullen- contesté.

A los siguientes segundos trancurridos tenía a todos a mi alrededor, no noté cuando Edward me quitó el telefono y Emmett me abrazó. Renesmee habia despertado y Bella la tenia en brazos para que no se asutaba.

Edward me miró dos segundos luego de colgar. Yo solo asentí entendiendo que quería que lo acompañe.

-Bella quedate con Nessie, Emmett tu también, por si hay noticias. Los mantendremos al tanto, traten de localizar a Carlisle y Esme.

Ellos solo asintieron. Yo no resistí y me dirigí a la cochera para sacar mi deportivo.

-Rose, será mejor que vayamos en el jeep de Emmett, es mas seguro para este clima...-me sequé las lagrimas y asentí.

-Yo conduzco- dije. Pero Edward me tomo las manos y me sacó del coche.

-No puedes manejar así, nos llevo yo.

Fuimos lo mas rápido que pudimos, al llegar al hospital Edward me dijo algo que no llegué a oír, supongo que fue a buscar una enfermera de la sala de emergencias. Yo seguí mi instinto, y subí al piso donde se encontraban las personas mas graves.

-Disculpe- le dije a la recepcionista del piso- El señor Hale y la señorita Cullen, tuvieron un accidente...podria decirme en que habitación estan?

La mujer era algo vieja, de unos treinta y no mas años. Me miró dos segundos y luego a la computadora.

-El señor Hale...aún no sabemos de él, en cambio, la señorita Cullen esta en el área de intensivos- señaló con un gesto de cabeza el plano del hospital, donde decía que el área de intensivos era dos pisos arriba- Consulte con el encargado del área, él le dirá donde ella se encuentra- Asentí, y ya no podia más. Tomé el ascensor y fui corriendo. Aún no se sabía nada de mi mellizo, y estaba que me moría, tenía miedo.

-La señorita Cullen, Alice Cullen, e-en que habitación está?- pregunte al encargado del área. Apenas tenía aire para respirar y poder pronunciar las palabras que dije.

-Enseguida la llevo- el hombre dió la vuelta a su escritorio, puso una mano en mi hombro y comenzó a llevarme por el pasillo del área de intensivos.

-Esta estable, sus heridas han sido graves, pero el bebé esta bien, no hay daños internos, tampoco en el cerebro, me alegra que no tenga daños internos ya que eso podria haberle causado problemas al bebé...-el hombre seguía hablando y yo me había queado colgada de aquellas palabras...había dicho bebé, iba a ser tía, y Alice me lo había ocultado, y ahora tanto su vida como la de mi sobrino corrían peligro. Entré en la habitación, y Alice estaba llena de tubos y cables, que me dio algo de miedo. En mi vida habia visto una persona en ese estado...solo a mi padre en sus últimos minutos de vida, y luego llegaron ellos para salvarme.

-Porque?-dije. Sabía que tal vez Alice no me escuchaba, pero en esos momentos no quería nada. Quería verla de nuevo hablando de lo muy enamorada que estaba de mi hermano, siendo felíz, y loca por las compras, quería verla...viva.

-Sabe algo del señor Hale?-logré preguntar. En ese momento, Edward pasa a agrandes saltos las puertas, y no para hasta llegar junto a mi.

-Jasper- Dijo mi cuñado con una voz que jamas en mi vida le había escuchado.

-Edward? Que pasó con Jasper?- Mi cuñado se tomo las rodillas para poder tomar un poco de aire. Me puse a su altura y pude ver que sus ojos, su mirada, estaba perdida. Lo sacudí un poco-Responde! Que pasó con Jasper!?

Edward levantó su mirada, primero al doctor, que seguía sosteniéndome, y luego a mi, donde se detuvo.

-Sus heridas eran muy graves, no llegaron a salvarlo-fue todo lo que dijo. Y en eso, todo se había destruido. Edward me dió el mas fuerte de los abrazos. Pero nada servía, no tenía contención. No podía creerlo. Todo había acabado, no podia escuchar, ver, apenas podia moverme y respirar, todo era lagrimas y llanto y gritos.

Emmett llegó un par de horas despues, yo estaba mas calmada. Mi oso se sento a mi lado, y me acarició los cabellos, ya que yo estaba sostenida por la pared que tenía a mi derecha. Emmett no dijo nada, esperó un par de minutos y luego me miró.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Me dio el mas cálido de sus besos, y el mas cómodo abrazo. Él, ahora mas que nunca, era mi refugio, y lo seria siempre, ya que la única persona que me había mantenido protegida toda mi vida, ya no estaba...

-Y Edward?- preguntó.

-Con Alice- no dije mas.

-Ven, te llevaré a casa, Bella se llevó a Nessie con Jacob, estaremos solos.

-No quiero...no puedo Emm, ella me necesita- miré a Emmett a los ojos con la mejor cara de súplica que pude poner.

-Ella va a estar bien, Rose, Edward está con ella. Necesitas descansar, cambiarte, relajarte y comer algo...

-No quiero nada de eso, Emm, solo quiero estar acá, ante cualquier cambio...- Emmett asintió y se sento de nuevo. La verdad era esa, no iba a dejar a mi cuñada sola, y menos si tenía una parte de mi hermano con ella. Me dolía el pecho, incluso el respirar, pensar que ahora estaba sola, me faltaba mi mitad, esa parte que compartía con mi hermano desde antes de nacer inclusive. Nunca llenaría ese vacío.

Habían pasado unas horas, y Edward salió de la habitación de Alice.

-No hay cambios...pensaba ir a casa un momento, creí que ustedes ya se habían ido, Bella vendrá en un rato, podemos irnos..

-No-dije- Debo quedarme con Alice

-Rose, necesitamos descansar, Bella tomará nuestro lugar, incluso si prefieres ir y volver en una hora...

No sé como hicieron, pero termine en casa, dándome un baño, y tomando un té para los nervios. Luego de eso, me dirigí de nuevo al hospital, Emmett me acompañó, y esta vez entró a ver a su hermana.

-Nunca la vi así, Rose...estoy preocupado-dijo en cuanto salió de la habitación de Alice. Me levanté y lo abracé fuerte.

-Estoy segura que saldrá de esta- logré decirle.

Emmett depositó un beso en mi coronilla y fue a sentarse, yo entré a ver a Alice.

Seguía con miles de tubos, la veía delicada, como si fuera a romperse si alguien la tocaba.

Despacio, me acerqué y deposité un beso en su frente.

-Te quiero- le dije.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Alice.

Todo era negro, mas negro que la oscuridad, incluso. No sentía nada, no podía ver nada...

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que pude ver un destello de luz asomarse en alguna parte de esa inmensa oscuridad.

-No hay que alterarla...-escuché que alguien decía eso entre susurros...tal vez no eran susurros, y era que yo estaba demasiado débil para poder escuchar con claridad.

-Y el bebe?- que bebé? El mio? Trate de abrir los ojos, pero la oscuridad me abrazó de nuevo.

-Hay que esperar a que despierte y ver como lo hace...-decía otra voz que no llegaba a reconocer.

Tic tac tic tac...

El sonido de un reloj, o una máquina similar me empezaba a molestar.

Traté de abrir los ojos, al ver que mi cuerpo respondió a mis movimientos, logre mover los labios, y los ojos, lentamente...

-Jazz...Jasper- pude decir.

Una mano cálida tomo mi mano, que estaba apoyada en la cama.

-Shh, Al, tranquila...- Rose? Rose estaba conmigo. Sentí un gran alivio al tenerla conmigo.

-Rose...-logré abrir un poco mis ojos, los sentía pesados, hinchados...

-Tranquila, Alice, no te fuerces- me decía.

-Donde...donde está Jasper?- conseguí preguntar. Rosalie me miro dubitativa, y luego solto mi mano. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Pedire al doctor que venga a verte- dijo y se fue.

-Rose...-la llamé, pero estaba tan débil que apenas se escuchó.

El doctor dijo que si continuaba así, en un par de días, tal vez cuatro, me daría de alta. En ningun momento nombró a Jasper, y eso comenzaba a preocuparme.

-Alice...-dijo Rose. La miré desesperada, quería que me dijera que pasó con mi novio. En ese momento, Edward entra a la habitación, y me observa. Su cara paso de estar cansada a una de alivio.

-Yo hablaré con ella, Rosalie- le dijo mi hermano. La rubia asintió y salio disparada por la puerta.

Sabía que tal vez mi hermano estaría enojado conmigo, así que tomé valor, y hablé.

-Lo siento...-le dije. Edward con cuidado acarició mi mejilla.

-No estoy enojado contigo, Alice- me dijo.

-No?

-Como estaría enojado? Enojado porque hayas tenido un accidente? Que clase de hermano sería? Carlisle y Esme se enfadaron mucho cuando les dijimos, ellos estan en camino, Esme apensas puede soportarlo, Carlisle trata de consolarla, pero creo que este vacío es inconsolable.

-Que vacío?- me asusté. De que estaba hablando?

-Tranquila, Al, lo importante es que logres recuperarte, una vez que te recuperes, podrás ir a casa, tenmer a tu hijo, seré un tío feliz, y Carlisle y Esme serán los mejores abuelos...- sus palabras se atropellaban unas con otras, y como había sido antes, no nombró a Jasper, no me importaba que supiera lo del bebé, yo solo quería a mi Jasper, y nadie decía nada al respecto.

-Edward...

-Llegarán esta tarde... Rosalie esta desesperada, y tengo que ir a almorzar con mi esposa y mi hija...

-Edward para ya...- Edward se detuvo, se puso serio y me miró. Por primera vez nuestras miradas se conectaron, luego de quien sabe ya cuanto tiempo.

-Yo... No sé como decirte esto, Alice...Traté de evitarle este tema a Rose, incluso a Emmett...

Se detuvo un momento, aún tenia su mirada clavada en mi, pero parecía no ver nada.

-Hace dos días tu y Jasper llegaron a este hospital en un estado...que básicamente alguien sin experiencia los hubiera dado por muertos. El conductor de la camioneta falleció en el acto, su acompañante logró contarnos parte de lo que vió.

Por lo que sabemos, Jasper dió su vida por tí. Logró sacarte del auto al tiempo en que la camioneta se estampaba con él. Quedó aplastado, debajo del automóvil...hicieron lo que pudieron, pero ya era tarde, Jasper se había ido... No fue mucho después que nos llamaron, y Rose y yo vinimos lo mas rápido que pudimos, nos enteramos lo del bebé y doy gracias a Dios por ese milagro, de que no le pasara nada. Estuve muy asustado, porque no quería perderte, no quería...

-Edward...n-no sigas- le dije entre lágrimas. No podía creerlo. No aguante el llanto, y lo solté todo. Edward se levanto del asiento para abrazarme de la forma mas delicada posible.

-Cariño, lo siento mucho...

-Él lo era todo Edward, era mi compañero, era mi vida, nunca creí que... Ibamos a casarnos, me propuso matrimonio, iba a llevarme a Paris, a ver los mejores diseños de ropa...viajaríamos por el mundo, seríamos solo nosotros, pero ahora...no puedo seguir con esto, Edward, quiero morir, aquí y ahora...

Edward besó mi frente, me acarició las mejillas, y pude ver como trataba de contener las lágrimas.

-No, Al...mereces vivir, por él, por su hijo, o hija, por todo lo que prometieron...

-No quiero el bebé- dije, casi enojada.

-Estas histérica...dolida, pero Al, no decidas esto, no es lo que quieres.

-No quiero tener al bebé, Edward, no podré ser madre, no quiero serlo, no sin mi Jasper...

-Alice...

-Vete, déjame sola...-miré al techo con las lágrimas cayéndome por las mejillas. No quería nada, ni a nadie...solo quería a mi Jasper.


	4. Chapter 4

POV Rosalie

-Como que no quiere el bebé?- estaba que echaba humo. Podría aceptar cualquier cosa de Alice, pero esto era demasiado...

-Eso es lo que dijo...hay que darle tiempo, la noticia fue muy dura para ella, Rose...-decía Edward.

Emmett que me acariciaba el brazo para calmarme, no habia dicho ninguna palabra desde que llegó.

-Creo que...nadie se merece perder a la razon de su existir, debemos esperar a que asimile la noticia, nosotros debemos apoyarla...todos hemos perdido un hermano, un cuñado...

-Un amor..-dije yo. Emmett tenía razón.

-Alice está muy delicada, necesita nuestro apoyo, ahora mas que nuncan para poder salir adelante...luego podremos sufrir todos como familia. La muerte de Jasper...es algo que nos costará superar...incluso tal vez no logremos superarlo, pero tratemos de estar lo mejor posible por Alice- concluyó Emmett. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello para no llorar.

-Voy a hablar con ella-dije.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Rose, ella me echó...quiere estar sola.

Unas pisadas precipitadas se acercaban a nosotros.

-Como está?- Esme nos abrazó a todos, tenía los ojos rojos debido al llanto. Carlisle estaba un paso detras y nos dedico un abrazo a cada uno.

-Está estable...ha despertado pero...

-Está aturdida- dije yo.

Carlisle asintió, y Esme parecía que iba a llorar de nuevo.

-Podemos verla?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Creo que no...acaba de enterarse lo de Jasper, no quiere ver a nadie de momento.

Carlisle y Esme asintieron, la segunda echó un llanto sordo.

Esperé un par de horas...Nuestros padres habían ido a casa a cambiarse y comer algo, yo seguía con Edward y Emmett, no paso mucho hasta que Edward dijo que debía irse a almorzar con Bella y Nessie.

-Como está Bella?- pregunté.

-No muy bien, prefiero que espere para ver a Alice...ademas debe mantenerse fuerte para Nessie, no la estamos pasando bien-dijo, yo asentí.

-Mandale un abrazo de mi parte- él asintió. Emmett se mantenía aferrado a mi cintura. Creo que yo era su apoyo.

-Crees que ya pueda hablar con Alice?

-Tal vez- dijo- ten cuidado, amor, Al no la está pasando bien, cualquier palabra podría herirla- Asentí, le di un beso y fui a la habitación de mi hermana.

Entré con cautela, no quería pelear, quería hacerla entrar en razón y que sepa que su familia no la dejaría sola en estos momentos.

-Hola ,Al- dije al entrar. Ella mantenía la mirada fija al techo, sin ver nada en realidad.

-Hola, Rose- dijo al fin.

-Como estas? Como te dientes?- pregunté. Tome asiento en la silla que se encontraba al lado de su cama.

-Destrozada...por fuera, y por dentro- la voz se le quebró al final, luego volteó a verme, y fingió una media sonrisa.

-Quiero pedirte algo, Rose- dijo seria.

La miré confundida, lo único que yo quería era que ella conservara al bebé. Que sea feliz con el.

-Dime, Alice.

-Quiero que...en caso de que yo siga...en este estado, si es que cuando vaya a tener al bebé, yo no... Bueno, yo no quisiera tenerlo, quiero que te lo quedes.

-Qué?- Era broma? Alice no podía estar diciendo esas palabras, no podía creerlo.

-Así es ,Rose. Y no digo que no lo quiera, solo es por si acaso. No quiero vivir una vida sin Jasper, eso es todo. Me será muy difícil seguir sin él, no quiero que mi bebe sufra lo que yo. Por eso, por su bien, te pido de que si en los próximos ocho meses, el bebe vaya a nacer y yo no me haya decidido, quiero que seas su madre.

-Porqué, Al?

-Por que así son las cosas, Rose, sólo...no se lo digas a Edward.

No sabia si las palabras de Alice, eran concretas o no tenían sentido alguno...bueno, tenía ocho meses para convencerla, y tratar de que se haga cargo de su hijo.

Salí de su habitación y fui con Emmett, que me abrió sus brazos para mi encuentro.

-Como está?- preguntó.

-Creo que...bien, ha decidido tener el bebé...

-Eso esta bien, te pasa algo? Pareces preocupada, osita- Emmett tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para poder ver mi expresión, que en esos momentos no expresaba nada en realidad.

-Estoy bien- logré decir. Nos besamos un rato, y decidimos ir a casa.


	5. Chapter 5

5 años, y 8 meses después...

POV Alice

Aún recordaba su mirada, sus ojos, esa expresión única que tenia cuando estaba conmigo, la alegría que le daba cada vez que le decía cuanto lo quería, y lo que el provocaba en mi, cuando él lo decía.

Sus abrazos, sus besos...podía recordarlo todo, y tenia miedo de olvidarlo. Aunque yo sabía que eso no era posible, y que si llegaba a pasar, jamas me lo perdonaría.

Me encontraba en París, en el primer desfile del año, estábamos en Junio 14, y cada año, me dedicaba a cumplir nuestra promesa de casados.

A pesar de que no nos casamos, yo cumplía nuestra promesa, la de ver el desfile de modas mas importante, que él iba a regalarme en la luna de miel...

Mi teléfono sonó unas cuatro veces, y como sabía que se trataba de una llamada importante, salí afuera para contestar.

-Rose?-dije al sexto tono.

-Alice, todo bien? A que hora es tu vuelo?

-En un par de horas, está todo en orden?- pregunté, esta vez mas preocupada.

-Todo mas que en orden- respondió, y me hizo pensar que estaba sonriendo.

-Esta bien, Rose, te veo mañana, saludos.

-Adios, cuídate mucho- dijo y colgó.

Volví al desfile, solo quedaban quince minutos.

Cuando se dio por finalizado el evento, recogí mis cosas y fui directo al hotel.

Edward me esperaba claro, él viajaba con Nessie y Bella cada vez que yo me proponía este viaje, y no me molestaba.

-La pasaste bien?- me preguntó mientras me abrazaba y depositaba un beso en mi cabeza.

-Estuvo precioso- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Así me gusta- dijo él con el mismo gesto.

-Y Bella y Nessie?- pregunté.

-Se fueron temprano, Ness tenía sueño, y Bella quería arreglar las cosas para el viaje.

-Oh está bien, como se ha portado?- pregunté.

-Ya sabes que es un ángel. Debo irme, nos vemos en el aeropuerto?

-Claro hermanito- le dije y entre a mi cuarto.

Él me estaba esperando, por supuesto. Aunque sus ojitos lucharan para no cerrarse, el estaba sentado en la cama, bien tapado, y con una taza de chocolate en la mesita de luz.

-Mami!- grito Jace al verme, saltó de la cama y corrió a mis brazos.

-Como estas mi amor?, me extrañaste?- le besé ambas mejillas, y lo tomé en brazos.

-Mucho-dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Jace se parecía mucho a Jasper, desde sus hermosos ojos cafés y su cabello rubio de un tono color miel, hasta sus gestos que me recordaban mucho a el. Era mi pequeño especial, nunca me arrepentiría de haberlo tenido, nunca.

-Mami, cuando volveremos a casa?- me preguntó por milésima vez en el día.

-En unas horas, cielo. La pasaste bien con tu prima y tus tíos?

-Sí pero Nessie hace trampa, no sabe jugar- hizo un puchero idéntico al mío, me hizo reír.

-Estas seguro?- a Jace le gustaba hacer trampa, no le gustaba perder, y Nessie siempre competía con él, nunca harían un buen partido esos dos.

Jace bostezó y apoyó su cabecita en mi hombro.

Lo llevé hasta la cama, y lo acosté.

Fui a cambiarme y a ver que todo esté en orden para viajar.

Jace cumpliría seis años mañana, Rose, Emmett y mis padres estaban organizando su fiesta sorpresa.

Ya era 15 de junio, hoy mi pequeño príncipe cumplía 6 años.

Le preparé un buen desayuno y esperé a que despertara.

Luego de decirle feliz cumpleaños y mimarlo un rato, lo llevé a casa de Bella y Edward para que juegue con Nessie, mientras terminábamos de organizar su fiesta.

-Que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas feliz!- cantamos todos a coro, y Jace no podía resistirse para soplar las velas,

Juntó todo el aire que pudo, y antes de que exhale le dije:

-Pide un deseo!

Jace esperó unos segundos, donde pensó su deseo, y soplo las seis velitas azules.

Todos aplaudimos y mi hijo por poco lloraba de felicidad. En eso había salido a mi, le gustaban las fiestas.

Esa noche fuimos a la playa, La Push, donde le tenían preparado un show de fuegos artificiales, que parecía no terminar.

-Gracias por el mejor cumpleaños de todos, mamá- dijo Jace abrazado a mi cuello. Lo besé en la mejilla.

-De nada mi amor.

-Y qué deseo pediste, campeón- le preguntó Emmett que apareció a nuestro lado.

-No te lo dirá o su deseo no se va a cumplir- le dije yo, sacándole la lengua a mi hermano. Jace rió.

-Pedí que mi papá vuelva, no va a cumplirse, por eso te lo cuento tío.

Nos miramos con Emmett, y yo aferré mas a mi hijo a mi cuerpo. Me ponía mal que él deseara lo mismo que yo, y que sea consciente de que ese deseo jamas se cumpliría.

Pensé en algo bueno para decirle.

-Él sigue con nosotros, Jace, solo que no como persona. El esta en todos lados, en todos los lugares a los que vayamos o miremos...

-Hasta en el baño, mami?- preguntó Jace inocentemente, Emmett estalló en carcajadas.

-Nose si hasta en el baño, amor, pero el siempre nos cuida- besé su frente y nos quedamos contemplando los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban nuestra noche.


End file.
